


Going home

by AcedaVinci



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, I can't write anything else apparently, James Bond / Madeleine Swann at the beginning, M/M, Post-SPECTRE, Sam Smith - Writing's on the Wall, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcedaVinci/pseuds/AcedaVinci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond left after Spectre but he soon realised it wasn't what he wanted.</p><p>or<br/>Bond had Sam Smith stuck in his head and had to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! So it's my first Bond fic (well proper Bond fic, I did two crossovers already), I hope you'll like it !  
> I've been obsessed with "Writing's on the wall" by Sam Smith and had to write it because I couldn't concentrate properly haha  
> please let me know if you see any mistakes, it's unbeta'd ! (also I'm not a native english speaker so I apologised for any grammar mistake you could find !)

It's been a few weeks since the scene on the bridge. Running off with Madeleine, not killing Franz and leaving MI6, Bond had never intended to leave but in the heat of the moment, he sincerely thought it would work out.

Clearly, it didn't.

Not because he didn't kill Franz, not because he left MI6 (even though it was probably part of the problem he had right now) but because he actually didn't want to be with Madeleine. They had ran to the south of France, somewhere in a small town, they had planned to stay there a few months and then leave.

007, well former 007 like he had to remind himself, had realised that retirement wasn't for him and he was missing someone. One day, Madeleine and him went to the store (because apparently it was his life now and he was growing bored of it).

“James ?” Madeleine had called him.

“Yes ?”

“Do you want anything in particular ?” She was in front of the cheese aisle. He laughed of how cliché it was.

“Whatever you like.” Then he heard it.

 _I'm prepared for this_  
_I never shoot to miss_  
_But I feel like a storm is coming_  
_If I'm gonna make it through the day_  
_Then there's no more use in running_  
_This is something I gotta face_

“James, what is it ?” his face must have changed in some ways for her to ask.

“Nothing, I was listening to the song.” He smiled, smiled like he would normally do when he was on a mission, and if she saw through it, she didn't say.

“Oh, it's from this spy movie that came out a few months ago.” she then turned around picking up some brie “Let's go.”

They left the store and came back home.  _Home_ , Bond barely called it home, Madeleine did but it wasn't England, so James  could  never call it  _home._

Then one day, while the spy was in the living room cleaning one of his guns for the hundredth time, she decided to talk to him.

“James, il faut qu'on parle.” she said sitting down on the sofa. She didn't speak French very often to him, so it must be important. He stood up and sat next to her. 

“Listen to me and then I want an answer, don't lie to me.” she waited for an answer and he nodded his understanding.

“I'm asking you to be honest with me. Do you miss your life ? I know you miss someone, you've been humming this song since we heard it in the store the other day. You've been cleaning your guns too many times, don't look at me like that,” he was acting surprised, “I know you probably came with me in the heat of the moment. I see it, James, I'm not stupid.”

She definitely wasn't stupid, she was probably one of the most brilliant persons he knew.  She was brilliant, beautiful and dangerous but he realised, too late, that it wasn't what he really wanted. The quiet life was too much for him and, James Bond being James Bond, he said nothing about it because emotions and caring are not an advantage in the field. 

Maybe it was time for him to be honest and show emotions.

“I can't do it, Madeleine, I'm sorry.”

She didn't need his apologies. 

“Go James, I will be fine.” she really was a great woman.

He went to gather his belongings, not many, and finally said goodbye to her.

“Thank you. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me.”

 

“I hope I won't but thank you, James. Find the person you're always thinking about, oh don't think I was blind and please, try to stay alive.” she had a hint of a smile, “I don't really plan on attending your funerals any time soon.” 

He laughed and left. He felt like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders, a really heavy one. He caught a flight to London, while on the plane, he thought about calling M but Mallory would probably tell him to fuck off which would be justified, he left a mess behind him. 

Once he had landed and found a hotel, because obviously his flat would have been sold, he decided on calling the only person who could listen to him.

“Hello ?”

“Miss Moneypenny.”

He heard a gasp which made him smile. “If you're calling me to say hello, you can go fuck yourself.”

“Well, yes and no, could we meet ? We need to talk.” 

“James Bond who needs to talk ? Am I dreaming ?”

“I can assure you, you're not.”

“Tomorrow, I assume this is your phone so I'll text you where. Will you be coming with Ms Swann ?”

“Ms Swann and I have gone our separate ways I'm afraid.” Even though he couldn't actually see her, he knew Eve had a smirk on her face.

“See you tomorrow, then.” and she hung up. 

He knew he needed to go back to work, he was hoping the 007 position was still available but he doubted it. After the aftermath MI6 would probably have filled every position to keep on functioning no rmally. While getting dressed to go downstairs and have a drink, he turned on the telly in his room, it was a music channel,  _that_ song came up. 

_How do I live? How do I breathe?_  
_When you're not here I'm suffocating_  
_I want to feel love, run through my blood_  
_Tell me is this where I give it all up?_  
_For you I have to risk it all_  
_Cause the writing's on the wall_

He still couldn't remember where he had heard the song before the groceries store. He waited until the end, then turned off the telly and went downstairs.

The next day, he met up with Moneypenny and Tanner was with her.

“What a pleasant surprise, Bond.”

“Hello, Bill.” he actually was quite happy to see them both.

They sat down and ordered a coffee. Eve then explained to him what happened after he left, Mallory had made sure Oberhauser was locked up for good, Eve and Bill had so much work that they hardly had time to sleep and Q hardly left Q-branch anymore.

Q. He had never voice his infatuation for the Quartermaster. It was hardly an infatuation to be honest, it was more of a falling in love thing but he wouldn't admit it.

“What do you mean by 'Q doesn't leave Q-branch anymore' ?”

“Since you left it's been chaos, trying to form new agents, having a new security system, well dealing with the whole thing is hard and” Bill stopped mid-sentence “... isn't that the song playing non-stop in Q's office ?”

They all stopped to listen to it.

_If I risk it all  
Could you break my fall ?_

Damn it. That's where he heard it, Q's office. How could he forget about it ? He made so many jokes about it. _“So Q, missing the spy life ?” “I hardly think I would miss it, Bond. What I'm missing though, is my equipment in one piece.”_

What he asked after didn't surprise any of the agents in front of him, he wanted a meeting with M so he could ask for a position back at MI6.

“You know, the 007 position is still available.” Eve finally said.

“How is that even possible ?” he clearly was surprised.

“Let's say that we couldn't find anyone crazy enough to take the place of the infamous James Bond and Q wasn't ready to give it up quite yet.”

They had a smirk on their face.

“I'll call you tomorrow, be ready to come to MI6 on short notice.”

“Thank you, Eve.”

“Be on time, it would be a shame if I had to shoot you again.” she winked at him.

“I'll try.” he smiled and left.

Tomorrow couldn't come quickly enough.

“Bond, come in.”

“M.”

“Miss Moneypenny and Mr Tanner told me about your meeting yesterday and you're willingness to return to MI6. Is this true ?”

“Yes, sir.”

“No plans to leave us again for a beautiful French woman ?”

“We had different opinions on how life should be lived.”

“Well, report back to Q-branch, I believe your former position is waiting for you. Welcome back 007.”

“M, thank you.” he was truly grateful. Although he wasn't sure why Mallory would allow him back so easily.

“One more thing Bond, before you leave, do not do something like that again.” his tone was strict, he knew they needed Bond but the agent couldn't leave whenever he pleased.

The now again 007 nodded and exited the room, he noticed Eve waiting for him.

“So, a welcome back is in order ?” she had a smug face “I'm sooo coming with you to see Q.”

“Suit yourself.” He seemed calm but he wasn't.

How will Q react upon seeing him coming back ?

He didn't have to wait long for that, he first entered Q-branch followed by Moneypenny who laughed when she saw of the minions' faces. They clearly weren't expecting the ex-007 entering the room.

James didn't even knocked on the door of Q's office, he entered. The young Quartermaster had headphones on his head, he seemed tired and his mug was smoking, probably Earl grey.

“007 reporting for duty.”

Q lifted his head and took off his headphones, while doing so he unplugged them to put them back in a drawer behind him. Music filled the room.

_A million shards of glass  
That haunt me from my past_

“Bond, what are you doing here ?” he tried his best not to sound too surprised but failed.

“Like I said, 007 reporting for duty.”

“Ms Swann has agreed to let you come back to the spy world ?” James noted that the Quartermaster sounded angry.

“Ms Swann and I took our separated ways.”

Q seemed to relax, the tension he had in his shoulders was gone and the corner of his lips discretely went up. The song was still playing but none of them seemed to mind.

“Why are you here, James ?” 

Q had called it James on very rare occasions, usually when he was  in his ears, talking him through a mission and no one else was listening. 

That's the moment Bond realised he shouldn't have gone with Madeleine. He had missed this voice, the curly hair and those eyes. The witty comebacks and the “I don't have time for your bullshit” tone, the brilliant mind, he had missed all of it and he always had what he needed, right in front of his eyes but never clearly saw it. He had been so oblivious. 

“Bond, are you going to answer your Quartermaster ?” Eve was still there, he had forgotten about her. 

“Did you miss me ?”

“You're not Moriarty, Bond, so no.” Here, the witty comebacks, oh god he missed it.

“Oh come on, Q. You complained everyday for two weeks and then you stopped talking for a week !”

Q stood up and closed the door where Eve was standing.

“Thank you for your input.”

Bond had a smug smile on his lips, Q clearly doesn't have time for anyone's bullshit.

“Eve is going to give me hell after this.”

“Well, she already gave me a speech so at least I won't be the only one.” 007 tried to lighten the mood.

“Why are you here, Bond ?” Back to the “Bond”.

“M gave me the 007 position back.”

“I had gathered that much when you said '007 reporting for duty' but why are you _here_ ?”

That's where he saw it, the look Q had been giving him for the last few months before he left. He failed to see it before and now, it's like he couldn't see anything else. Well, it was now or never.

“You.”

“Me ?”

“Yes, I came back because of you.”

“No need for bribery, 007, you still won't have an exploding pen.”

“No, Q, listen to me. 'How do I live ? How do I breathe ? When you're not here I'm suffocating, I want to feel love, run through my blood. Tell me is this where I give it all up ? For you I have to risk it all, because the writing's on the wall.'” he stopped, he nearly felt embarrassed. Nearly.

“Did you just use a song to tell me how you feel ?” he was smiling, damn his smile. 

“I believe I did.”

“You know you're terrible at pick up lines, right ? But I appreciate, you finally got a clue.”

What ?

“Don't make that face. You're pretty thick for a spy, didn't you realise that this song was playing most of the time you were here ?”

No, he did not.

“You cheeky brat.” James grinned. “Did you try to seduce me ?”

“No, I tried to make my feelings clear but you know how good I am with conveying my emotions.” Oh yes, he knew and he knew how it felt too.

Q kept going. 

“But then Spectre happened and you left with Ms Swann, I thought I could get over you but just when I was getting back on my feet, here you are declaring your love.”

“Good thing I came back then.”

“Maybe.” Q was looking at his computer screen but was smiling, a genuine smile. 

At that moment, Bond knew he had made the right choice coming back (and he heard Eve calling Tanner behind the door asking for her 10 pounds). 

He was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go ! I'm a sucker for 00Q so I had to do one, I hoped you liked it, do not hesitate to leave a comment :)


End file.
